


New Rules

by Sinning_Shipping_Trash



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, Dark Magic, Multi, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinning_Shipping_Trash/pseuds/Sinning_Shipping_Trash
Summary: Maxwell may be free... but he's powerless here, and he doesn't like it one bit
Relationships: Charlie & Winona (Don't Starve), Charlie/Maxwell (Don't Starve)
Kudos: 4





	New Rules

**Author's Note:**

> So basically chapter one will be an introduction to the story, everyone hating Maxwell, and a crap ton of body horror and shadow magic. Chapter two, whenever the hell I get around to it, is gonna be Charlie revenge-fucking Maxwell, but with weird monster anatomy involved. Basically, if you're here for happy or normal, find another fandom.

Maxwell yelped as he felt the world melt away around him. After a time that was both an eternity and a split second at the same time, he reappeared, and immediately knew he was fucked. Figuratively and quite possibly literally. "Hmph. Can't have you looking like that for my sister." Maxwell glared at Winona, and instantly regretted it as she stood up. Well, not really. She stood up the way anyone on the Throne did, projecting a part of them while technically staying put. She wasted no time giving a harsh kick to his chest, before shadows chains emerged from the ground, binding him on his hands and knees. Winona chuckled. "Now, about that suit of yours..." With a smirk and a wave of her hand his clothes were in mint condition. Out of the shadows, an all-too-familiar figure stepped. Maxwell gasped. "C-charlie...?" Charlie grinned. "Indeed. What, you really thought I would be satisfied with what They gave me? Please." Maxwell stared at Charlie, taking in what he was seeing. Her black eyes glowed in a way black shouldn't have been able to glow, and her hair cascaded down her back like some sort of inky waterfall, a single crimson rose resting atop her head. She wore a practically white blouse with a bloodred skirt that he could've sworn _flowed_.

"F-fuck... you look..." He struggled to find words, but evening gave up


End file.
